Reactive, fluorine-containing or aromatic silanes are commercially available. Such silanes react with OH groups present on component surfaces to produce thin adhesive silane layers having anti-adhesive, hydrophobic, oleophobic, etc. properties. These layers are applied to component surfaces to avoid or reduce surface forces which result in “sticking together” of two components which are moveably situated with respect to one another.
A coating process for depositing monolayers of fluorine-containing silanes from a gas phase (chemical vapor deposition) is referred to in European Patent Application No. 845 301.
Another gas phase coating process for producing anti-adhesive layers on surfaces of micromechanical components is referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,740. In this process silicone oils, among other materials, and fluorine-containing silanes are used for producing the coating on micromechanical components.
International Patent Application WO/01/57920 describes a gas phase coating process for applying anti-adhesive layers to wafers having micromechanical structures. Organic compounds, in particular organosilanes, are proposed as anti-adhesive layers in the cited document. In addition, it refers to the deposition of such materials in a coating cycle as a coating layer on wafers.
Using the available coating processes, monolayers or coatings made of a few layers of such silanes are produced on component surfaces, only a limited layer thickness being achievable, with the result that such coatings may be very sensitive with respect to mechanical stresses and are oxidatively or thermolytically destroyed at higher temperatures.